


For Her Family

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Implied Relationships, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The wind tells her she's a foreign presence in this world, a message forewarning her future. She will adhere to this one day. But a world without Robin was not a world Morgan should have to live in.
Relationships: Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 4





	For Her Family

**Author's Note:**

> Character study, I guess.

There are voices twisted in the wind, ushered by unseen lips as the door clicks shut behind her. They tell her it's not too late to turn back, to not leave the family she had desperately fought for. Blades of grass scrape against her feet with each step, wiping dew along the contours. Platforms of moonlight trickling through clouds splatter the ground, occasionally snagging on her armor as she moves.  
  
Lucina departs with an unspoken promise: She _will_ return, she _will_ find him. That is her resolve, that is her final rebel against fate.  
  
Born from old habit or simply for comfort, she finds herself approaching the small shrine adjacent to the castle. A grand hill with a concave to fit a dragon itself, the statue of Naga rests at the back. The sound of her shoes hitting the pavement ring in her ears. She's walked this path many times in the future. There is the familiar stone of the archway, unmarred by claws and blade alike.  
  
Naga's sculpture stands as a powerful beacon to those who enter. Before the statue, she kneels in prayer, the hard floor biting into her legs. In her time, she could only offer a silent message to a beheaded statue.  
  
Grateful for the chance she had been given, Lucina offers her thanks. She remembered the risks she took upon entering the past. There had been warning of losing her closest friends and allies. Whether by Naga's might or skill alone, casualty had not befallen them. Rather fate twisted the current in an even crueler direction.  
  
War was not without its loss, but what was the purpose of achieving peace at the cost of someone tied to her heart? The very person who shared the same visage as that terrible creature that destroyed her life. The very person who she vowed to destroy. The very person she came to love.  
  
She remembers the evening when the evening sun lay across the horizon, the yellow grass tall and the lack of a breeze gliding on the wind. She stood face to face with Robin, drew the Falchion, stuttered her apologies as her heart slammed against her ribcage. That time, it felt as if the blunt side of a dagger had been pressed against her throat. Each breath that sawed in and out of her hurt her chest.  
  
When he smiled and cast aside the tomes, she wanted to scream. It wasn't supposed to _be_ this way - he was supposed to _fight_ , not forfeit his life. She yelled at him, for how could he know how difficult it was? She could not kill the person who had become her sole reason to save this world. It was after her blunder, when he still forgave her for her rash actions, Lucina wondered how he could have _possibly_ became the Fell Dragon.  
  
His sacrifice still reeled in her mind. There was a flash of purple energy, she had lunged forward with his name tearing from her lips, and it was all over. The suffering, the pain that followed her from the future - all of it. All because of the one man she swore to kill.  
  
Lucina had overlooked the corpse of Grima, arms around Morgan. Despite the torrent of anguish and fury that clawed at her throat, the tears did not fall, the screams did not burst.  
  
"Come now, Morgan... Don't cry." she had said. "I believe in Robin; he will return to us." Unspoken: I won't rest until I find him.  
  
Morgan, cheerful and optimistic Morgan, nodded, body quivering with restraint. A sliver of guilt lanced through Lucina, ashamed she was unable to provide further comfort. Finding Robin was the most she could do - spurring herself into action was the only way she knew.  
  
Wetness clings to her face as her eyes slide open. Tears prick her eyes, bringing her back to peaceful reality. She stands, the click of her armor accompanying her movements. Although it pains her to leave the Ylisse she never knew, she is not yet finished with the hands of fate. One more quest remains uncovered ahead of her.  
  
For her family - for father and mother, for Morgan - and her own, she will walk destiny's path once more. So much has been stolen from her; she won't let it happen again.  
  
The wind tells her she's a foreign presence in this world, a message forewarning her future. She will adhere to this one day. While she awaits the dawn, Lucina dries the tears as she steps back into the splash of moonlight.  
  
A world without Robin was not a world Morgan should have to live in. _That_ would serve as her final gift - as a mother.


End file.
